


Storm

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser whiles his time away during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Spuffyduds for the beta!  
> Prompts: post, toes, full

The wind howled, trying to send the tent flying like a leaf across the tundra. It couldn't. Fraser lay snug inside his sleeping bag, warm down to his toes. Really, it was most annoying--he was only three kilometers from their cabin, but it might as well be on the moon.

Well, he could amuse himself while the storm blew over. He sighed, and wondered what Ray was doing. Probably sitting on the sofa by the fireplace, watching TV. The firelight would be playing over his body, his legs splayed carelessly, one foot drawn up so that his jeans were pulled tight over his crotch. Fraser pinched his own nipples through the wool. Ray's hand would be resting on his thigh, his thumb restlessly moving on the inseam.

Inevitably, Ray would get bored of the educational program on caribou, tuck his fingers inside his jeans, and close his eyes. Fraser's breath sped up, and he efficiently shed his long johns. His cock was stirring, but he didn't touch it. Instead, he sucked two fingers into his mouth, thoroughly wetting them, and brought them down between his legs. He groaned, barely audible above the wind, when the tip of his index finger slid inside. Ray would be unbuttoning his jeans, his cock poking out, then he would moan softly as he stroked himself. Fraser was hard and leaking now, fingers deep inside.

He wanted that cock inside himself, he would pin Ray's hips and just sink down, feeling Ray blunt and hard inside. Fraser finally, finally touched his own cock. Ray would grab his hips then, and thrust up, and he would be full of Ray, filled with Ray to the brim. Fraser came hard, crying out, then lay in post-orgasmic bliss while the storm raged around him.


End file.
